Maturity Level of the Great Highschool Detectives
by memolz
Summary: Shinichi and Heiji shows how "mature" they are as they try to get back on each other's pranks. Rated T because some of the pranks might not be appropriate for little people. READ and REVIEW!


Conan and Ran were asked to visit Osaka once more. Well that is what Conan told Ran when he received a phone call from Heiji.

" Kudo, there have been a lot of "random" murder cases popping out. But I don't think they are random. They have to be connected at some way." Heiji told Conan over the phone.

" I know. I have heard about it on the news. Four consecutive murders. It might not be the last one. I would love to come over and help but…" Conan said in a whisper because Ran is looking at him curiously.

" No buts Kudo. Come on. This case has been depriving me of my sleep. If we solve it I will treat you guys." Heiji did not bother asking if he could come. It sounds as if he is ordering him.

" Bossy, hot-tempered, dark skinned man." Conan retorted. He slowly said each word to show emphasis on it.

" bossy? Oh! Hahahha! Are you still thinking about that picture I showed your little friends? You should have seen their faces. They think so highly of you and then they found out you have a master. None other than the Great Detective of the West. I thought they are going to bow down and worship me but…" Heiji said tauntingly. It obviously doesn't help him much in persuading Conan to come.

" HATTORI! Im not coming! Your on your own!" Conan shouted over the phone

.

He is usually very calm. If this happened some other time, he will just ignore his taunting and just hung up. But today is different. He did not get much sleep last night because he stayed up trying to find a cat for their "client". It was very late when they finally found it. It was just sleeping on his closet under a sweater. Their so called "client" paid them jelly beans and Kamen Yaiba cards. For god's sake. He lost a lot of sleep for some JELLY BEANS

And now it is 6 am. No normal person is awake at that time. Especially during the holidays, with no school. Except for Ran who is going to jog at the park and Heiji.

Ran looked shock with Conan's sudden outburst.

" I mean, Heiji-neechan. I didn't mean to raise my voice.." Conan said in his very childish sincere voice to which Heiji sounds insanely funny.

" Don't worry Conan-kun. I wont tell your mommy how rude you have been." Heiji said, imitating a child's tone.

Conan took a deep breath to try calm himself down and avoid shouting again.

" I cant come. I really want to. But me and my friends are going camping tomorrow." Conan tried to say it honestly.

Ran overheard it. So she said, " Have'nt they told you yet? Professor Hakase is at a Science Convention out of town with Ai-chan and Ayumi-chan since to have some cold. I'm pretty sure your trip will be cancelled."

" I think you should go. You will just get bored here." Ran said trying to be helpful. She doesn't want Conan to wait here and be disappointed because there wont be any trip.

Of course Conan already know that. He just needs a reason to refuse the invitation. But now, that reason is gone.

" Busted. Liar, liar, pants on fire." heiji said as he heard what Ran said.

" You win. We will be there tomorrow." Conan said in an emotionless voice. Then he hung up.

" Ran-neechan. He invited us to visit Osaka and stay there for a couple of days. I and uncle will stay at his house and you could stay at Kazuha-neechan's house." Conan told Ran. He said it while trying to sound enthusiastic about it.

" Sounds fun. We should tell Dad when he wakes up."

" okay. I will just go back to bed now." Conan told her. He desperately needs the rest.

" Sure, go ahead. I will just go run at the park. I need to stay at tip top shape because of my upcoming karate competition."

" Take care!" Conan told her on his way to the door to go back upstairs.

" And Conan?"

"Yes?"

" Don't be rude to your elders. You should respect them. That includes your Heiji-neechan." Ran told him in a serious voice.

" Yes, Ran-neechan. I'm sorry for being disrespectful." Conan said trying to be a sincere little child. Inside, he just feels like shooting anyone who tries to talk to him with the dart gun.

I shall update soon. The picture Heiji was telling him was the picture shown on episode 572. The picture shows conan bowing down to Heiji. It is a really funny moment. Especially when it showed how Heiji took the picture. hmm what else? please review! and you could also read my other stories " Quiz bee" and "Christmas Fruitcake" and review you awesome people! (i said "review" twice... darn it.. three times.)


End file.
